


Secretly

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Secretly Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “I’m telling you, they’re acting weird.”Alex drinks two shots of vodka and then focuses back on Lucy Lane, regally sitting on the stool on the other side of the high table located in the middle of the alien bar. The place is filled with people, alien and human coexisting in a more or less peaceful harmony, and it’s loud, really loud. Chatters, laughter and indignant screams are drowning the electronic music that still can be heard from time to time but rarely for more than one minute straight.“Lane. You are telling me that my sister, National City’s sunny beloved hero, and the cold bitchy queen of all media are … what, sleeping together?”





	Secretly

“I’m telling you, they’re acting weird.”

Alex drinks two shots of vodka and then focuses back on Lucy Lane, regally sitting on the stool on the other side of the high table located in the middle of the alien bar. The place is filled with people, alien and human coexisting in a more or less peaceful harmony, and it’s loud, really loud. Chatters, laughter and indignant screams are drowning the electronic music that still can be heard from time to time but rarely for more than one minute straight.

“Lane. You are telling me that my sister, National City’s sunny beloved hero, and the cold bitchy queen of all media are … what, sleeping together?” She scrunches her nose at the words coming out of her mouth and she rinsed them with another shot.

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the case.” Lucy replies with a smirk, nonchalantly sipping at the red wine she had ordered a few minutes earlier.

“Hi babe, sorry I’m late ... Oh hello Luce, I didn’t know you would be joining us.” Maggie says as she sits on the stool next to Alex, offering a sheepish smile to Lucy who waves her off with a smile of her own.

“Hi Magg, don’t worry it wasn’t planned at all. I just happen to like this place, a lot. Alex was already here when I arrived and I thought I would keep her company …” She explains, smirking again.

“Why do I feel like whatever you said to Alex, she didn’t like it one bit?” Maggie teased, stealing one of Alex’s shots to drink it in one single movement, barely blinking afterward.

“Because, I was just talking about how Kara and Cat are acting a little weird lately. I am positive they are sleeping together.” Lucy says before taking a sip of wine, savoring both the taste and the expression on the detective’s face. Alex’s groan is loud enough to make a few people around them frown at her but she doesn’t even acknowledge them.

“Come on Luce, stop it. Kara isn’t sleeping with Cat. This is Kara Danvers we are talking about, the girl that thinks a pair of glasses and a ponytail can protect her identity. I love her, I do but come on, she’s so naive it hurts to just listen to her sometimes. Even if she was interested and I’m positive she isn’t, she wouldn’t do it just because and I quote “it’s not ethical to sleep with my boss!” so yeah, you must be wrong about that.” Alex states and the look in her eyes is daring Lucy to further the discussion.

Lucy shrugs and drops it, not wanting to start a fight with Alex but she knows there’s something between Supergirl and CatCo’s CEO.

\---

“Winn. Winn? WINN!”

Alex slaps him lightly on the back of his head and she smirks with satisfaction when he practically falls off his chair.

“What, what I what’s happening?” He scrambles and stammers and finally, he looks at Alex and sighs. “You gotta stop that, I’m going to have an attack one day.”

Alex glares at him and immediately retorts “How about you stop playing Minecraft at work and I’ll stop slapping you.”

He has the decency to look a little sheepish. Behind him, the game is still going on and Alex shakes her head, annoyed.

“Have you seen Kara? She was supposed to come here straight after the burst we made but I can’t seem to find her …” She asks.

Winn looks a little surprised and she frowns at him.

“Hum, yeah, she’s at CatCo? Something about Cat needing her help for the big board meeting in half an hour … She said she texted you?” He sounds unsure now but she doesn’t like the sparkle in his eyes.

“Why do you look at me like this?” She demands, putting her hands on her hips in a way to look more threatening.

“Nothing, nothing! I’m not looking at you at all.” Winn says as he spins his chair to face his computer, quitting the game to open a coding file. She grabs the back of the chair and spins it back so she can look at him right in the eyes.

“Winn, I can make you talk in an unpleasant way, remember that.” She growls and she likes the way he squirms under the tone.

“Right. Well, I’m just … There are rumors now, at CatCo?” He sounds unsure but when he sees the look in her eyes he quickly continues “I mean, people are starting to say that Kara and Cat are a little too close for it to be strictly professional and I’m wondering … if it could be true, you know? She’s been putting CatCo up front lately, almost more than her Supergirl’s duties?”

Alex narrows her eyes at him but she’s thinking of what he’s just said. Lucy’s voice echoes in her head at the same time and she scrunches her nose in distaste.

“Come on Winn, not you too. Lucy already thinks they’re sleeping together, that’s like crazy. It’s Kara, she wouldn’t sleep with her boss, that’s ridiculous.” She scowls at him and he nods virulently.

“Yeah no you’re right, it’s crazy. Probably some bored employees gossiping on their boss, no biggie.” He confirms and then he spins back to start coding, his fingers flying on the keyboard as if he had some super speed too.

She stares at him for a few seconds but then shrugs and walks away.

\---

Alex stands in the middle of the living room and looks around, slowly.

Nothing’s out of place, she notices. It’s homey, colorful and a little messy, with everything screaming Kara’s personality. It’s clean but not too clean and it looks like it’s a place where someone is living every day.

Yet, she can’t help the unpleasant feeling that is nagging at her.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Kara asks as she enters her apartment, arching a brow at her sister.

“Uh, it’s sister night?” Alex frowns and blinks at Kara a little. She’s a little hurt that her sister forgot about their date but she’s more concerned by the fact Kara isn’t wearing her usual sunny attire.

Kara Danvers is dressed to kill in a black dress that hugs her curves in all the right way and leaves her legs and arms bare, smooth tanned skin almost glistening under the dim light of the place.

“I know that, but it’s not seven yet and you are usually late so I wasn’t expecting you before seven thirty … Yet you’re here at a quarter to seven?” Kara asks as she makes her way toward the kitchen, dropping her little purse on the armchair and kicking off her high heels on the way there.

“I … thought I’d come early so we could catch up but … I’m sorry, why are you dressed like a mini Cat Grant?” She asks, confused and suspicious.

Kara laughs and grabs a bottle of water from her fridge and then asks “Beer or vodka, Alex?”

“Bring me the vodka, I have a feeling it’s going to be that kind of night.” Alex answers, sarcastically.

“Calm down, big sister. I was assisting Miss Grant at the semi-annual CatCo dinner and since this time, we were also hosting the L-Corp executive team, I had to abandon my sunny dresses for something professional. Miss Grant all but threaten me to not wear anything rainbow-ish, her word.” Kara looks a little annoyed at that and Alex feels a little better.  
After all, it’s logical and she knows exactly how much Cat Grant doesn’t like Kara’s cheap wardrobe. She remembers the many many comments about it Kara relayed to her on their sister dates.

“Let me guess, she sent you to her personal shopper for that dress?” Alex asks as she sits down on the couch, waiting for Kara to be back with the vodka. She pulls out her phone to order the pizzas.

“Actually, she bought me the dress, she said I might need it again.” Kara says and she sets down the bottle of Russian alcohol on the coffee table before using a burst of super speed to change into something comfortable.

“She … bought you the dress.” Alex repeats, slowly, mulling over the words. Something feels off and she doesn’t like it. She can’t figure out what and it’s driving her crazy.

“Yeah but that’s not unusual, you know. She bought James a whole bunch of appropriate shirts so he would stop showing up at big events wearing those “blinding colorful shirts” and I just quoted her. Apparently, she’s very careful about the aesthetic of her own employees.” Kara explains as she sips at her water, relaxed and apparently happy to be there.

“Although, that doesn’t explain why she didn’t ever buy something for Winn. She told me one he had more cardigans than me and yet, she never bothered with him. Maybe she knew he wasn’t going to stick around?” Kara continues and Alex thinks it makes sense.

Winn resigned from CatCo about eighteen months ago, when Cat took her leave of absence and left James to handle the empire. She was gone for three months or so and she came back when Kara was fired from Snapper’s team. She took Kara back as her assistant and Alex did not like it one bit but Kara explained that it was a form of punishment. After all, Kara did betray CatCo when she published that article online and she was lucky she didn’t get a lawsuit on top of her being fired. That helped Alex accept the fact that Kara was back to being Cat’s assistant.

“Hum.” She agrees but the unpleasant feeling in her stomach is not going away. She hates it.

\---

Alex walks up to Kara’s desk but her sister is nowhere to be seen. She glances inside Cat’s office but it’s empty. Frowning, she pulls out her cellphone to try to call Kara.

“Alex?”

She looks up to see James coming her way. He has that easy smile on his lips, it’s like a signature move by now. She doesn’t particularly like him, though, so she doesn’t smile back. She thinks he’s a bit of a hypocrite, for treating Lucy like he did, for putting a lot on her sister’s shoulder and for the whole Gardien act, she’s still pissed about it.

“Hi James. I was supposed to have lunch with Kara but apparently, she’s not around … Running an errand for the Queen of all media?” She asks, looking around in the hope of finding her sister.

“No that I know of. I am actually supposed to meet with Miss Grant in five minutes …” James says and smiles even more. She resists the urge to roll her eyes but then, the photograph looks inside of Miss Grant’s office and points towards it.

“There they are, I think they were on the balcony.” He explains and when Alex turns to face the office, she sees Kara clutches to her tablet as she scurries away from Cat, who’s smirking.

A few seconds later, Kara is back behind her desk and she tells James “Miss Grant is ready for you James.”

He nods and goes inside, leaving Alex with Kara. She notices the slight blush on her sister’s cheeks and the nervous look in her baby blue eyes, it sets her on edge.

“What was that?” She asks, gesturing towards the office where James is taking a seat in front of Cat’s desk. Kara looks and frowns, apparently not seeing what Alex is referring to.

“What was what?” She asks and Alex sometimes swears, Kara’s obliviousness is exhausting.

“Why were you alone on the balcony with Miss Grant, Kara.” She asks and she realizes her tone is a little brusque, a little sharp too. Kara looks up at her with such confusion in her eyes she doesn’t have the heart to insist.

“Nevermind. Are you ready for lunch?” She asks, dropping the topic for both their sake.

The megawatt smile on Kara’s lips is worth it.

\---

She’s picking up Maggie’s order at Noonan’s when she runs into Kara, one Saturday morning around ten. At first, she doesn’t think much about it and she’s just happy to see her sister but then, the unpleasant feeling makes is back. It churns and twists in her stomach and suddenly, she doesn’t want a coffee anymore.

“You’re up and fully dressed before eleven, on a weekend without … duty stuff.” Alex states and she narrows her eyes at Kara, who doesn’t look so comfortable being in her presence.

“It happens, sometimes, you know. Miss Grant is away for a business meeting on the other side of the globe and I’m watching after Carter, since his father couldn’t take him.” She explains and as if on cue, a young boy appears next to her.

He’s smiling a little shyly but he extends a hand nonetheless. “Hi, you must be Alex. Kara speaks very highly of you.” He sounds so polite and he looks at her with such hope in his baby blue eyes, she can’t help it but take his hand to shake it.

“Pleasure to meet you, Carter. How is it Kara speaks so much of me? Do you often spend that much time with her? I thought that, after you tried to climb aboard Maxwell Lord’s train, Kara was not allowed anywhere near to you?” Alex asks, her voice calm but the look she’s throwing at Kara conveying all her doubts and annoyance.

It’s Carter who answers “Oh yeah, mom was adamant I would never spend another minute alone with Kara. Calling her irresponsible and a walking disaster but you know, I only had to ask a few times and then … here we are.” He smiles and Alex smiles back. She likes the kid, she realizes. He keeps talking, finally answering her other question “I don’t spend that much time with Kara but when I do, I like when she talks about her family. I don’t have siblings, not really anyway. Adam is too old and we didn’t grow up together, not like you and Kara anyway. Did you really set your room in fire?” He asks and there’s wonder in his baby blue eyes.

“You told him that.” Alex groans and Kara laughs.

“She told me you’re a scientist of sort but you’re also working for … the FBI?” He sounds a little hesitant and she nods to confirm.

“Yeah, I’m multitasking a lot. Why, do you like science?” She asks and oh, the boy suddenly comes alive.

She spends the next hour at Noonan’s, talking science with a thirteen years old boy and it’s only when Maggie calls that she remembers she’s supposed to bring back coffee for her girlfriend.

“Gotta go guys, have fun! Carter, it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope I’ll see you again!” She says as she gets up and grabs the coffee. Maggie’s one is cold, she’ll need to order a new one before leaving.

“Bye Alex, I’ll see you soon!” Carter answers and she can’t help but wonder why he sounds so sure of it.

\---

It takes Supergirl to almost die for the truth to come out.

\---

Alex’s been up for over seventy-five hours and she’s running on caffeine and adrenaline.

In the medical bay of the DEO, Supergirl and Superman are caught in a state between life and death and no one know if either of them are going to make it out alive.  
An unnatural solar eclipse mimicked the effect of Red Kryptonite and it had happened when Clark Kent was in town to catch up with his buddy James Olsen. It resulted in a raging war between the two Kryptonian gods, fueled with anger and resentment and years of bottled up emotions on Kara’s part.

In the end, the DEO managed to hit them both with a blast of modified Kryptonite but the damage were bigger than expected.

Ever since, the two superheroes are comatose and it’s been almost three days.

Eliza is sleeping on one of the two couches J’onn has brought in the medical bay when it became clear none of the Danvers would leave Kara’s side. There’s a never ending line of visitors coming almost every hour, Lucy and Winn being the most consistent ones.

Alex is checking Kara’s vitals when she hears a voice she never thought she would hear in the building.

“Get out of my way, Lane. I don’t care if I have to kill you with my bare hands to see her, I will.”

Alex’s eyes widens and she looks up to see Cat Grant all but barges in the medical bay.

Alex sees the carefully composed face of the Queen of All Media falls. There’s pure terror shining in those green eyes and it’s astonishing to watch. Cat’s bottom lips wobbles and she swallows, thickly, to fight the tears Alex can see under her eyelashes.

She wants to ask what the hell is this woman doing in the DEO in the first place but then, Lucy is standing next to Cat and the former military reaches to hold the CEO by the elbow. Alex just stares, dumbfounded and utterly confused. She’s exhausted and the last shot of caffeine she’s drank is long gone by now.

“Is she … Is she …” Cat whispers and her voice is broken. Alex blinks and it takes her a whole minute before she automatically answers the unasked question.

“She’s alive. Barely, but she’s alive.” Alex says and she doesn’t even understand why her tone is so soft when she addresses Cat. Lucy guides the CEO towards a chair next to Kara’s bed and she helps Cat to sit down.

“Hum, Luce …” Alex brings herself to ask, because she can’t deal with everything at once and she need someone to explain this to her. Why is Cat Grant even in the DEO and what does it mean that she is there by Kara’s side, looking like she was about to lose everything?

“Alex. It’s … it’s complicated and this is not a good time to talk about it.” Lucy whispers but Alex shakes her head, anger starting to erase all the other emotions she’s feeling.

“No. Why the hell is Cat Grant even in the DEO and more specifically, why is she sitting by Supergirl’s side and why does it look like …” She doesn’t exactly know how to put it but she doesn’t need to.

Lucy takes her by the elbow and leads her just outside of the medical bay.

“Look Alex, Kara and Cat are in a relationship, okay? When I suggested it a month ago, you made such a face, I didn’t have the heart to tell you when my suspicions got confirmed, a few days later. J’onn read Cat’s mind and he let her in. She’s going to sign every piece of paper we need to keep Kara’s identity safe and to prevent her to run anything by the media but honestly, I can tell she won’t. She knew Kara was Supergirl from the very beginning and when J’onn and Kara tried to send her off tracks with the two of them in the same room, it only helped her with plausible deniability. You never fooled her.” Lucy explains, rushing to continue before Alex could say a word.

“I know you don’t want to hear it but Cat loves her, Alex. She loves your sister and she’s done everything she could to protect her identity from the moment Supergirl arrived to National City. Please, let her stay?” She asks and the look in her eyes is full of exhaustion and fear. Lucy loves Kara too and she’s not dealing well with the current situation, Alex knows that.

She glances inside the medical bay to see Cat holds on to Kara’s hand, tears falling down from her face.

She’s too tired to fight.

She lets it go.

\---

Three weeks later, Kara’s back up and flying around National City like nothing happened.

\---

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” Alex all but yelled, standing in the middle of Kara’s apartment, anger etched across her features.

What started as a game night suddenly became the stage of an unexpected announcement and Alex is having a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

James is clenching his jaw, fingers curled around the arms of the chair he’s sitting on. Apparently, he didn’t know either. Winn is biting down his bottom lips and looking around as if to find the quickest way to escape, which tells her he was aware of something. J’onn is impassible as always and she suspects he’s known since Cat demanded to see Kara when she was caught between life and death. Lucy is looking sheepish but a smile is floating on her lips and Maggie is blinking away her surprise, gaping a little.  
Cat and Carter are watching everyone, Carter with an anxious look in his eyes and Cat with a defiant expression.

“First, I learn that you are in a relationship with your boss through Lucy, all the while when you’re laying almost dead on a medical bed. Then, you tell me you are actually married and had been for A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR?” Alex starts pacing the floor, unable to stand still.   
She’s buzzing with anger and confusion and even Maggie knows better than to try to stop her.

“I’m sorry, Alex, I truly am but we needed to keep it a secret, for CatCo’s sake and for Supergirl’s sake.” Kara tries and she immediately winces because she realizes it’s the wrong thing to say.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Alex screams back at her, incredulity shining in her eyes, mixed up with all the anger. “You’re seriously telling me that you didn’t tell anyone in this room to … to what, exactly?”

Kara doesn’t dare answering but it only fuels Alex’s anger.

“I can’t believe you keep this secret for a WHOLE YEAR. It’s your fault, isn’t it?” She suddenly turns to Cat, ignoring the fact that Carter is sitting right next to his mother. “You corrupted her into marrying you, what are you getting from it? What did you do?”

“ENOUGH.”

Alex blinks and turns to face Kara again. She’s never heard her sister raise her voice at her before, never. Kara’s standing there in front of her, anger billowing in her baby blue eyes and it’s Supergirl, who speaks next.

“She didn’t make me do anything. I proposed to her, she said yes and I was the one to ask to keep it a secret for the time being. Because I knew you would react like this. You never liked Cat, without even knowing her, you would have tried to talk me out of it. You would have made me divorce her right away, so I decided to keep this for myself. I didn’t tell anyone and the only one who knew all along is Carter.” Kara states, calmly.

Alex stares at her sister in bewilderment.

She thinks back of all those time when she felt something was wrong and off and she realizes she was right.

It hurts.

Like hell.

She stays silent for a long time before simply shrugging and walking out of her sister’s apartment.

She hears Maggie apologizes for the both of them but she doesn’t stick around to listen to her sister’s reply.

\---

“Alex.”

The older Danvers arches a brow at Lucy Lane, who’s sitting atop of a stool across the table. It feels like déjà-vu all over again only this time, she does know that her sister is screwing her boss. Hell, they’re even married.

“Luce.” She answers with a curt nod. She nurses her bourbon and waits for whatever Lucy is about to say.

“Are you ever coming back?”

Alex can’t help it but smirks. Trust Lucy Lane to never say anything predictable.

“I’m not sure yet” She answers and she takes a sip of her alcohol. Lucy stares at her with sadness in her green eyes.

“She’s miserable.” Lucy tries and Alex only smiles because that, she was expecting it.

“Tragedy.” She retorts and she looks right into Lucy’s eyes as she says it.

“It’s been three months. You don’t have many more days of paid leave and Hank is going to ask for you to come back.” Lucy carefully states. Alex shrugs.

“You can’t avoid her forever, Alex.”

“I agree with Greater Lane here.” A voice chimes in from behind and Alex almost chokes on her bourbon before throwing Lucy a murderous glare, one that screams betrayal.

“You brought her here?” She asks, ignoring Cat Grant as she’s sitting next to Lucy. The young Lane has the decency to look ashamed and Alex resists the urge to throw her alcohol at her. She was dealing just fine with everything and now she’s angry again.

“It was either that or I was coming straight to your apartment. She opted for a more neutral ground.” Cat says and her voice was ice-cold. Alex smirked ironically at her.

“Ah, shame. I can’t kill you here, too many witnesses.” She says and Cat seems thrown off for a few seconds but it doesn’t last. It pleases Alex though.

“Funny. As if things with your sister weren’t bad enough …” Cat retorts and oh, it’s such a wrong move. Lucy winces and Alex grits her teeth. She doesn’t answer the barb though, she knows how people like Cat work.

“Look, Miss Danvers, I’m not here to start a war. I am not here to apologize either. In fact, Kara made me promise not to reach out to you but she’s been miserable for the last three months and I can’t stand it anymore.” Cat sighs and she looks tired.

Alex barely arches a brow, unimpressed.

“She’s depressed, refusing to eat unless I force her too, exhausting herself being Supergirl and refusing to calm down. She doesn’t sleep either, it’s nightmare after nightmare and it’s your name, she’s always screaming in the middle of the night. I’m powerless to help her and it pains me to admit it, believe me.” Cat explains and her voice breaks a little towards the end. Nevertheless, she continues.

“Your mother came to spend a few weeks with us but it didn’t help.”

At that, Alex arches a full brow and she can’t help it but asks “My … mother, stayed with you for a few weeks?”

She doesn’t know what hurts more. That Eliza didn’t tell her she was in town or that she cautions Kara and Cat’s relationship so openly.

“Yes she did. She left two weeks ago.” Cat confirms.

“Great.” Alex grits her teeth again and looks down into her glass. She’s going to need the whole bottle, at this rate.

“I don’t know what else to do. She’s going to kill herself and she doesn’t want to reach out to you because she thinks you need space.” Cat ads and this time, she looks frightened. She sounds like it too, Alex notices.

“I do need space.” Alex admits, even though it comes off as sharp and aggressive.

“She can’t afford you to need more space, Alex.” Lucy chimes in and she stares at Alex in a way that tells her the situation is even worse than Cat wants to admit.

She looks at the both of them and then starts to laugh.

This is the weirdest intervention she’s even been put through.

\---

A year later, Alex is looking at herself in the mirror and she groans.

“But you guys are already married, why do I have to suffer through this?” She asks as Kara enters the room, a bright smile etched across her lips.

“Becauuuse. This time, we are going to make it official and we are going to show it to the whole world.” She answers and Alex glares at her before sighing again.

“This dress is not as bad as I thought it would be, I’ll give you that.” She begrudgingly admits. It’s a deep shade of blue, made of something that looks and feels like silk and it fits perfectly to her body. She thinks she likes it.

“Lucy loves it, so it’s a go but I want to be sure you’re okay with you first.” Kara continues and she looks nervous. Alex knows it’s still a little sensitive for the both of them, to talk about that wedding. She doesn’t have the heart to give Kara a hard time today tho, so she simply shrugs and says “It’s okay. I might even like it.”

The megawatt smile on Kara’s lips is totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Long time no prompt, so here's an old one I found in my tumblr a few days ago.
> 
> Here's the original prompt : _"Basically, Kara and Cat are very much in love and have been married for like..a whole year. The bad part? No one besides Carter knows. Que everyone finding out about it and their various reactions."_
> 
> I hope this will make it up a little for the absence of work lately. I'm working on my supercat medieval AU and I am not abandonning The supercat Parent Trap, I just have to find inspiration again.
> 
> I hope you liked this, let me know! You can always find me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** there!
> 
> See you soon guys ♥


End file.
